


An Alternate Note

by DeathAngelRn



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Genderbending, Death Note Kink Meme, F/M, Fem!Light - Freeform, Genderbending, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathAngelRn/pseuds/DeathAngelRn
Summary: Light Yagami is actually a female serial murderer, using the Death Note for completely self-centered, anti-hero reasons. How different would the story have been with a fem!Light? Starts canon, but quickly falls into it's own thing. WARNING: This has an M rating for a reason. (It's DN ffs!) Things will get citrus-y! LxLight. No OC's.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, Light Yagami is a girl in this and her attitude is a bit different than the canon Light. Basically this is is my take on DN with a little gender-bending! Hopefully it's dark enough for you all. Enjoy.
> 
> PS - I think that Kurisu (from Steins Gate) is an almost perfect (physical) version of a genderbent Light! Google her if you don't know what I'm talking about.

An Alternate Death Note

 

Light Yagami flipped a lock of her long brown hair over her shoulder as she stared in boredom out the window of the classroom. Her usually perfect posture slouched, head propped in hand as she let her nearly machine-like mind wander.

 _Pointless, a complete waste of time_. She hated how these people all struggled so hard to be better than the next when she barely had to try at all. Days like today she wanted to escape her mundane reality. She wanted to watch the world burn, after all, what was the point?

"Yagami-san. Please, solve this equation." The middle aged teacher spoke, gesturing towards the blackboard at the front of the class.

Light stood and made her way to the front of the class. She could feel the eyes of a few of her male classmates focusing on her butt as she walked. _Fools._

She grasped a piece of chalk and made quick work of the problem, then turned sharply to face the instructor.

"Very good Yagami-san! You may return to your seat."

Light nodded and as she made her way back, the bell sounded.

"Alright then, class is dismissed."

She ignored the sudden bustle and chatter of her classmates a everyone began gathering their things and heading out. What she wouldn't give for a little stimulation. Change, excitement, anything.

 

* * *

 

 

It was warm out, a slight breeze causing the branches of trees to wave gently. Clear skies, the call of various local birds chirping. Beautiful really, so when something dark flitted past the end of her peripheral vision, Light paused. There was a distinct, soft thud as something hit the ground. Perhaps it was the sheer oddity of the thing, maybe it was her overwhelming sense of boredom; whatever it was Light was compelled to turn and walk over to the dark object lying in the grass. "Death Note...?"

She crouched and picked it up with one hand, eyeing it warily. _What an odd notebook, looks like something one of those 'goth' students would carry around._ She looked around. There was no one anywhere near her, no one that could have dropped the notebook anyway. So, where did it come from?

Curious creature that she was, she took one final glance around then slipped the strange notebook into her bag. She'd check it out when she was in the privacy of her own bedroom. If nothing else, it'd prove a momentary distraction.

 

* * *

 

 

"Mom! I'm home!" She slipped off her shoes and walked up the steps in her black stalking clad feet going straight to her bedroom.

Her mother's call of, "Welcome home Sweetie." was muffled as Light closed and locked her bedroom door behind her. She pulled out the Death Note and dropped her bag to the floor, strangely excited to look at the thing more closely.

"I must be out of my mind..." Light muttered to herself as she read the 'instructions' in the weird notebook. She was tempted to try it and pulled out a pen to write a random acquaintances name but then paused. Perhaps she shouldn't put down just anyone, on the off chance that it actually killed someone.

That's when the news report caught her attention. There was a man holding a bunch of young school children hostage in a building. _Hm, what a loser, the world could definitely do without him around... wait..._

The newscaster just announced the suspects name and photo and Light's eyes widened. This was her chance to test out this strange notebook. _Here goes nothing._ She quickly jotted down the mans name while concentrating on the image of his face displayed on her television screen.

Moments passed, longer than what the instructions mentioned and Light frowned. _Of course it didn't work. How stupid, I must be desperate..._

She picked up the remote to shut off the broadcast but froze as the newscaster shouted excitedly, "The hostages are coming out!"

Light's eyes grew wider as she stared dumbly at the TV, hearing the suspect was found dead, collapsed suddenly.

"No way... it couldn't possibly be..." She eyed the Death Note with uncertainty. _No way. I have to find a better way to test this out. This has to be a coincidence._

 

* * *

 

 

That very same night Light was walking home from her cram school. It was something her parents expected their brilliant, perfect daughter to do. She was one of the brightest students her age in the country, there was no way they'd expect anything less. Of course, Light's mind was more preoccupied by the notebook tucked safely in her bag, not at all paying attention to her surroundings.

"Hey there girlie, why're you in such a hurry?" Light ignored the crude stare of a man leering at her as she passed him and walked a bit more quickly. She wasn't stupid, it was clear what the creep wanted and she knew her slight size wouldn't fair well against him in a struggle. Damn her distracted mind, if she'd been paying attention she would have crossed the street before passing the grungy looking man.

"Hey! I'm talking to ya sweetheart! Come back here!" Light gasped, his voice was way too close, she thought she'd managed to put more distance between herself and this creep. Before she could sprint away, he'd grabbed her arm and forced her to spin around, facing him.

"Have a little respect will ya? I'm Takuo Shibuimaru. Why don't you come have some fun with me?" His foul, hot breath puffing in her face made her stomach turn as she tried to wrench her arm way from his vice-like grip.

"Let go!" she shouted angrily. Her heart was pounding, this was bad, he'd managed to corner her in a dark ally. _How cliche and absolutely inconvenient._ Her mind was working rapidly trying to find a way out of this situation.

"Haha, I don't think so. How about we see what's under that cute little skirt?" His one hand twisted her captive arm harder, making Light wince as his other came up to grasp her thigh, hand rising to the edge of her skirt.

Light panicked and began thrashing.  "NO!"

She kneed him in the stomach which distracted him enough for her to pull her arm free and make a run for it. His hand shot out, grabbing the edge of her jacket but she swung her leg back, kicking his elbow hard before she sprinted away.

Heart hammering in her chest she fished out the Death Note as she ran, scribbling a few different spellings of his name and 'accidental death' as quickly as possible. His footsteps pounded close behind.

 _Please work, please work, please work!_ Light tripped crossing the street falling onto her hands and knees, her pencil went flying.

There was a screeching of tires and a couple of loud thuds. Light turned and looked on, both relieved and horrified, from her position on the sidewalk as the blood spread out on the pavement where her attacker had been hit by an oncoming vehicle. The driver was getting out of his car and several people started to gather. Light scrambled to her feet and shoved the Death Note back in her bag with shaking hands. _It works, it actually works._ Heart still pounding she took off from the scene.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, these first few chapters will seem slow, I don't want to just skip to my non-canon stuff, but hopefully this is just different enough to keep you all hanging on. Reviews are appreciated. Let me know where I can improve.

An Alternate Note

 

 

Light took off her shoes, still feeling the adrenaline burn through her veins as she prepared to go up to her room. The events of this day were definitely what she'd asked for, perhaps she should have been a little more careful when asking for excitement.

"Light! You're home late!" Her mother exclaimed, coming to meet the slightly ruffled looking teen at the door.

Light looked up at her mother, "Well, yes, I'm sorry but you see..." She paused as she noticed her mothers outstretched hands. _Oh, the results of the exam. I should have known_. She dug in her bag and handed her mother the neatly folded papers.

It was almost like her mother didn't even see her standing there, stalkings ripped at the right knee, hair ruffled, pink tinge to her cheeks. _Am I nothing more than test results?_ Oh well, it's not like she could mention to anyone what had just transpired.

"Top scores, yet again! I'm so proud of you! What would you like me to make you for dinner?" Her mother spoke excitedly, not noticing the distaste lighting her daughters eyes as she handed the young woman the papers back.

"Nothing special mom, I'm going to my room to study some more until dinner." Light used her best, bright, happy voice.

"Oh OK, you're such a good daughter!" Mrs. Yagami shuffled away even as Light gave her a fake smile and turned to the stairs.

Light locked her bedroom door behind her again, not turning on any of the lights and leaned her back against the door, head bowed. She grimaced in anger, eyes hidden by her bangs, hand clenched in a fist. _Dammit all... dammit all to Hell._ She whipped out the Death Note and stared at it with hard, unyielding eyes.

A sadistic smile broke out on her face as she looked at it, "Alright... let's put this thing to some use."

* * *

A few hours later Light stretched out on her bed and cracked her knuckles. She'd filled a whole page of her new notebook with names. Names of every rapist and child molester she could get information on. She didn't bother to get all the details on their specific infractions, knowing they'd even been accused was enough. A self-satisfied smirk graced her lips as she heard her younger sister call her down for dinner. Her family would be watching the news tonight, perhaps she'd hear something about her victims.

It'd been about a week now that Light Yagami had owned the Death Note. The news had been abuzz with the unprecedented number of deaths, at first seemingly unrelated, of rapists and more recently murderers. Now, there was general unease, and surprisingly a vast amount of supporters for whomever it was that was getting rid of the low-life criminals. The murderous vigilante was given the name "Kira" by the general online public.

Light smiled, despite disliking the name she was given, it was still satisfying to know she was actually making a difference. A dark shadow fell over Light and she turned slowly in her chair. A strangled cry came from her throat as she fell from it onto her butt. "Shi-shinigami!"

Ryuk looked down at her with his wide eyes, a kind of chuckle escaped his throat. "It seems you've taken quite a liking to the notebook. And you've figured out what it is. I am Ryuk, previous owner of that Death Note."

Light righted herself and stood to face the large, ungainly death god. "So, are you here to kill me?" she asked calmly.

"Huh? Kill you? Where do humans get ideas like that?" Ryuk asked with a bemused look on his strange, over-sized face.

Light blinked. "So, you aren't going to kill me? For using the Death Note?"

Ryuk laughed, "Not at all. Once that Note fell here it became part of the human world. You're that books new owner. I couldn't care less who you kill with it. I am surprised though, that you've killed so many. Most people hesitate when using the Death Note. You must have written hundreds of names by now."

"Hm," Light sat and leaned back in her chair, "it's not like it's difficult to write a name. Besides, all those people deserved to die. There's no reason to hesitate."

"Heh, humans are so interesting."

"Why are you here anyway, if this Death Note now belongs to the human world?" Light asked, almost uncaring that there was a Shinigami sitting in her room, and turned on the TV. Something she did often these days to check the news for any new criminals she thought deserved to die.

"That Death Note ties me, Ryuk, to you, Light Yagami until either you die or the Note is destroyed."

"Well then, Ryuk, check this out. It seems the world has noticed me. I've been named Kira, the 'saviour of mankind'. This Death Note couldn't have fallen into better hands." Light smiled.

"We apologize for the interruption but we have a live worldwide broadcast from Interpol." The TV broadcaster's voice interrupted Light's train of thought.

Anything Light was about to say was paused as she stared at the TV screen, somewhat startled. _Are you kidding me? Who the hell is this guy?_ She continued listening to this 'Lind L Tailor' with growing distaste. "...I will find you."

"That guy seems certain he'll catch you." Ryuk said laughingly.

"...what you're doing is evil." The man on the screen continued.

"Me? Evil? I don't think so L. I'm only getting rid of filth! I guess I'll just have to get rid of you, too. I have no intention of being arrested." Light, jumped up from her chair and quickly scribbled down the name "Lind L Tailor" in the Death Note and started giggling to herself. _Now, we wait... 4...3...2...1._

Lind L Tailor grasped at his chest while gasping in pain and soon fell over, head hitting the desk in front of him with a heavy thud.

Light sighed, crossing her arms over ger chest. "It's too bad, if he'd been smarter maybe this could have been a little more fun. Oh well I'll j-"

"I-I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't just seen it with my own eyes, but I just had to test it out. Kira, it seems you can kill people without being there in person." The scrambled, electronic voice had Light shaking in disbelief.

"This can't be... he..." her fists clenched at her sides, she watched the plain black "L" on the screen as the unidentified man continued to speak directly to her.

"That was not me. It was an inmate scheduled for execution later today. It seems you cannot kill people that the police have arrested in secrecy. I assure you though, that I, L, am real. So go ahead, kill me. Do it!"

Light, shaking with rage was actually beginning to feel the first tendrils of uncertainty. "Damn him..!"

"So it seems there are people you can't kill, Kira. You've given me a very good clue, so I'll tell you something good in return. This was only broadcast in the Kanto region of Japan, it was not a worldwide broadcast. I deduced that you may be in Japan because the very first victim who died of heart attack was only broadcast in the country. He was different than your usual victims though, so the police easily overlooked him. He was your guinea pig, a test. I never thought this broadcast would go quite so well. I will have you captured and sentenced to death. I am curious how you've managed to kill all your victims though. No matter, I'll find out when I catch you, and I will catch you soon."

The broadcast cut out to nothing but static.

Light laughed, "All right then, L, I accept your challenge. I will find you, and I will kill you. If only to prove to the world that Kira is not so easily thwarted."

"Nee-san! Dad's home!" Sayu's voice was loud enough to carry upstairs to Light's room.

"Hm, well you're pretty confident for someone who's being hunted down." Ryuk said following Light to the door.

Light looked up at the Shinigami with a smirk. "That's because I have a trump card if the police start to suspect me."

"What do you mean?"

"My father's a police chief, it should make it easy enough to get secret information. Besides, I've helped solve various cases in the past, no one will suspect that it's strange if I have an interest in the Kira case." Light whispered until she reached the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

The next afternoon found Light sitting in an abandoned building, several bottles of different chemicals around her as she rigged a fail-safe for the Death Note. Seeing as the police were now seriously going after Kira there was no way she could risk the Death Note falling into the hands of anyone else.

"What are we doing in this run-down hole anyway? I'm bored."

"I'm protecting my interests Ryuk, now stop whining. Once this is set I can leave the Death Note safely at home. If anyone were to catch me with this now, I'd be convicted for sure. Besides, I'm planning on making things more interesting here soon. You won't be bored for long." She poured a final liquid in her concoction and it went up in flames. She smiled. This would be perfect.

* * *

Once back home, she explained to Ryuk the finer points of her fail-safe and the shinigami laughed. "You know, of all the people who have found a Death Note you're probably the first one to ever think through it's hiding place this far."

"Hm, right. Well, it's time to find out what the police are working on. If I play my cards right I can get the police suspicious of L and vice-versa. IF they start investigating each other, the police will do all the work of finding L for me."

An hour or so later Light got up, stretching her arms over her head. "Alright! I've got it!"

Ryuk, who was busy chomping down on apples paused too ask, "Got what?"

"Well, it looks like they're suspecting that Kira may be a student due to the times of death of the victims. They'll be in for quite a surprise tomorrow." she grabbed a towel and her pajamas, throwing them over her shoulder. "I'm going to take a shower, don't follow me." She threw another apple at Ryuk and left her room.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here rolls chapter three. Things are beginning to be shaken up a bit. We're getting more and more AU with every step. As always, reviews let me know where I can make improvements!

An Alternate Note

 

 

Tuesday:

A small part, a very small part, of Light's conscience ate at her every time she glanced at the clock this day. For the past two days, every hour, on the hour there was a Japanese inmate dropping dead of heart attack courtesy of her Death Note.  A bigger part of her refused to back down to the challenge L presented. _They suspect a student, well L, I hope you enjoy this new development. As if you'd ever find me. Besides, you're all under the impression that Kira is a man._ Before it'd been about vengeance, now the murders were just a way to flaunt her power. It didn't quite sit right with her, but she comforted herself with the thought that these people were already convicted criminals who the world could do without anyway.

* * *

L sat in front of his computer screen, going over all his most recent data on the Kira investigation. As soon as they had started suspecting a student Kira's method and pattern of killing changed. _So Kira has found a way to access information from police headquarters. But what is his goal, his objective? He has to be someone connected to the police. Despite the fact that this is obviously what he intended me to believe, it is something I cannot ignore._

"Watari. Get me a list of everyone who has access to protected files regarding the Kira case. We have a leak within the police force. Once we find where that is, we will have Kira."

"Very good." Watari's disguised image disappeared off the screen.

In short time L was given the list of police officers with access to classified police information. One hundred forty one people, their families included. That very same day he mobilized an FBI task-force to investigate them in secret. _Alright Kira, I'm closing in on you. All I need is one key piece of evidence and you're mine._

* * *

Thursday:

Light was walking home from cram school again, Ryuk floating along behind her. She wore her typical skirt and stalkings, despite the ever cooling weather. It was the beginning of December, but she'd never liked wearing pants.

"Hey Light."

No answer, she ignored the shinigami and continued walking.

"Hey Light, listen up!"

"I thought I told you not to speak to me in public." She was annoyed, even if it was unlikely anyone would hear her talking to what appeared to be thin air she didn't want to risk it.

"Fine, fine. If you don't want to talk, at least listen. You know I don't care what you do with the Death Note but there's something that's starting to creep me out."

This caught Light's attention and the click of her heels on the ground slowed in pattern just slightly, "What is it?"

"There's someone following you. He's been trailing you all day, and although I know he can't see me, it's making me uneasy since he's technically staring at my back."

Light stopped walking suddenly and the click of her shoes stopped right before she heard a footstep somewhere behind her. _So someone really is following me. Has L already started suspecting the police? Could I really be a suspect? It's not like there's anything to connect me to the murders... still. I need to get rid of this guy. Or maybe I can just lay low and wait it out. He can't trail me forever. They have no evidence tying me to the deaths._

She continued walking, another plan already forming in her ever working mind. This would take a little experimentation.

* * *

Friday:

L received notification of three unusual inmate deaths. It looked like they had left behind messages. _Is Kira trying to send me a message?_

"L, do you know, shinigami... love apples...?" _What does this mean? Damn you Kira._

* * *

Light went over the files she stole copies of from her father's computer. So it looked like the Death Note really could control people's actions leading up to their deaths, to an extent. It still had to be something the person would reasonably be likely or capable of dong. Fine, at any rate she had a plan for getting the name of the man tailing her. _Just in case._

* * *

Saturday morning:

That morning Light picked up her phone and dialed a classmate's number. She'd need an alibi for why she would be on that particular bus this day.

"Hey Yuri, do you want to hang out today? I was thinking that we could go to Space Land..."

* * *

Saturday evening:

Light was walking home, mind in a daze. She didn't even realize it had begun to pour out.  Her legs wouldn't stop moving. _How? How did I not think of all the variables?_ She should have been able to think of the one, worst possibility. The very unlikely possibility that could ruin pretty much everything.

She went over the events of that afternoon again, and again. A broken record tormenting her mind.

First, she'd caught the FBI Agent's attention with her 'secret' note to Yuri. She'd obtained his name through him willingly showing her his ID to prove he wasn't collaborating with the hijacker. Next, the hijacker picked up the piece of paper from the Death Note that she'd 'accidentally' dropped. All perfect, but then that's when everything fell apart.

Flashback

_The hijacker sneered as he crumpled up the small piece of the Death Note, "A shopping list? Stupid girl!" He threw the paper towards Light's head but his aim was off and it flew past her._

_Light had no time to even panic as she watched it hit Raye Penber right in the center of his forehead._

_Light looked horrified as she scrambled to pick up the offending piece of paper before it came into contact with anyone else._

_At this point the hijacker was screaming at seeing Ryuk and Penber was shouting, shocked, for everyone to get down._

End Flashback

That was when it had become clear the agent could see Ryuk and was shouting at the shinigami to identify himself. Light had begun to write out the circumstances of Raye Penber's death even as the events of the hijacker's death were still taking place. There was no way she could let him leave that bus with information about a Shinigami, especially in a place where she, Light, had been. Not after the taunting messages she'd left for L with her prior experimental kills.

Light paused and grasped her long, soaking wet hair at the scalp. _Dammit, dammit, dammit! How could I be so stupid?!_ She didn't witness Raye Penber's death but she had absolute faith the Death Note would come through. In it she'd written that he would leave the bus, speak to no one, head home where he would drink a cup of coffee, choke and die of asphyxiation before ever bringing up that afternoon's events. He was likely dead by now. A benign enough occurrence, random asphyxiation, no one could really say that was Kira, could they? After all, no one other than L, especially not the Japanese police knew that there were FBI Agents investigating them.

Light paused her runaway thoughts and gasped for breath, rain streaking down her face in place of tears she absolutely refused to shed. She would need to calm down. If not she couldn't come up with a decent plan and she needed that now more than ever. No strings could be left loose on this. She'd never intended to kill the Agent, not unless it became absolutely necessary.  Why had things gone this far?

Light made it home and went straight to the bathroom, stripped and got into the shower.

Once under the scalding water Light let her mind wander again, going over every detail she knew about the situation at hand. For a moment, she started to feel guilty again. This whole thing started out as simple revenge. A way to sate her need for excitement; to vent frustrations at the world and stave off her unrelenting boredom with it. _Now... now it's almost like a petty game. I'm becoming what I kill... but I have no choice..._

She realized that she had to figure out how to get the names and faces of any and all additional FBI Agents still working on this case in Japan. _If I don't continue and kill them now, it's quite possible they'll find me out in a matter of days. No, there must be something else. Think Light! Think!_ Light fought the urge to vomit, suddenly horrified at the thought of killing more innocent people.  Instead she focused on shampooing her hair. All of her previous victims had been criminals. These people would be law abiding citizens. _But, if this L is as good as everyone claims he is... damn. What have I gotten myself into?_


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4! Warning! Lime! Enjoy. Hopefully this chapter is better with more details and descriptions.

An Alternate Note

 

 

 

Things were tense among the five men sitting in the posh hotel suite. Soichiro Yagami was still very angry but he'd be damned if he would let this whole Kira case go. He needed to set an example for the three men besides himself that were still willing to sacrifice their lives to resolve the issue. Even when it was clear that L didn't trust them. It had been an utter shock when they found out that the FBI had been investigating all the members of the task force. Of course, as soon as everyone found out most people dropped out.

L had sent all the FBI agents home after Raye Penber's untimely death and had sent for the men now sitting in front of him. Yagami, Aizawa, Matsuda and Mogi. _Only four. Very well, this is all we'll need._

L stirred six sugars into his porcelain coffee cup before he took a sip and looked up at the four men staring at him. He eyed each of them in turn, eyes landing and stopping on Chief Yagami. "Now that you all have heard what information I've gathered I'll share my current theory. I believe that Raye Penber's death was no accident and that Kira may be responsible..."

"But, is that supposed to mean that Kira can kill in ways other than with heart attacks?!" L looked rather miffed as Matsuda interrupted him.

Chief Yagami was quick to correct him, "Let's finish listening to Ryuzaki's theory before we start jumping to conclusions." Matsuda quieted down looked appropriately embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head.

With only a slight grumble L continued. "Yes, that is my belief. Isn't it strange that one of the FBI agents would happen to die, even if it were an 'accidental' death, just when they happened to be in Japan investigating possible Kira suspects?" He waited as the looks of surprise and then resignation went through the other men's eyes. This was very unsettling news.

"Kira's never killed in any other way before though!"

"That's not necessarily true. There have been those strange series of suicides. I have one more theory." Here L paused again, taking the moment to sip more coffee. After setting down his cup he looked up sharply at them all. "There is a fifteen percent chance that one of the people Raye Penber was investigating is Kira."

There was a collective gasp among the group.

"W-wait! Are you serious?"

"How can you be so sure?!"

"That means that one of our own men could be-?"

Everyone had started talking at once and L put up a hand, effectively cutting them off. "Again, not necessarily. I've already interviewed each of you individually tonight and have decided that none of you are Kira. If Kira was one of the task force members, he wouldn't have wasted an opportunity to come here to find out my identity. It is much more likely that Kira is a family member of someone on the task force. That is to say, Kira is a civilian."

Matsuda's eyes lit up, "Well, that means it should be pretty easy to figure out who Kira is! I mean, we just have to follow up on who Penber was investigating and we'll have him!"

Soichiro Yagami sighed and bowed his head. "Don't get too excited, Ryuzaki said there's only a fifteen percent chance and we don't know how many people the FBI agent was investigating."

"Actually," L began as he stood and walked over to the large window looking over the city. His reflection seemed rather eerie in the floor to ceiling window. Everyone's eyes followed him even as he stopped and pulled at one of his sleeves. "Raye Penber had only investigated two people before his untimely death."

The room went completely silent as they all waited to hear who their top two suspects would be.

* * *

The next day Light entered her room, closed the door behind her and crouched down slightly near the door to pick up a small slip of paper and pull up one of dark grey thigh high socks. She completely ignored Ryuk as she proceeded to toss her school bag on her bed and stretch her arms over her head briefly.

"Light? What's wrong with you? Answer me!" Ryuk nearly shouted as Light continued to pretend he wasn't even there. She pulled off her blazer, grabbed a random book off her shelf and then stepped back out of her room, making sure to place the little slip of paper back in the door.

Light went down the stairs, shouting to her mom as she went, "I'm going out for a little bit! See you later mom!"

"Where are you going sweetie?" Mrs. Yagami asked as she met light at the landing.

Light smiled as she stopped to pull on her shoes. "I'm just going to read at the cafe for a little while. I need a break from all my studying."

"Oh, OK then. Just don't stay out too late. I think your father will be home for dinner tonight and I want us all here." Mrs. Yagami said as she started back towards the kitchen. The tea kettle she put on had started whistling.

"Sure thing mom. I won't be gone long." Light waved her book at her mother's retreating form and stepped outside.

"Liiiiight, Light! Answer me! What the hell are you doing?" Ryuk asked both annoyed and confused as he watched Light checking her clothing as she walked briskly down the street.

Finally satisfied with her search she answered Ryuk. "Someone has been in my room."

"Huh?" The shinigami seemed genuinely confused.

"Ryuk, do you remember what I explained to you about my little ritual with my bedroom door?" She asked him without looking back.

"Huh? That paper and lead thing? Oh yeah, so what? It was probably your mom."

"No, I don't think so. Whomever it was was careful to place my little slip of paper back in place but they still broke my seal. My mother wouldn't have noticed the paper, and if she did, she wouldn't know to put it back. There's a very good chance that there is surveillance equipment set up in my room. Possibly the whole house." Light said this while gently chewing at her bottom lip. This was bad, it meant they suspected her.

Ryuk laughed, "Well, if that's the case, it looks like that L guy is closing in on you."

This annoyed Light so she shot back. "Hey Ryuk. You know... you won't be able to eat any apples anywhere there are cameras in the house."

"What? Oh! That's right, it'd look like the apple just disappeared if I ate it!" He sounded absolutely horrified.

Light's nearly crimson colored eyes narrowed evilly. _Take that you bastard shinigami._ "You're not allowed to eat any more apples in the house."

"Wh-what? Come on Light! That's not fair! I'll go through withdrawals if I do-"

She cut him off, "Of course, if you go and find all the cameras maybe we can find a spot where you'd be safe to have your apples."

This immediately perked up the shinigami. "Right! Yeah! I can do that, find cameras!"

With a smirk she reminded him, "Good. Just remember, don't expect me to answer you when I'm in the house."

* * *

A couple of hours later Light sat on her bed flipping through a magazine while Ryuk explained that there were cameras basically everywhere in the house. There was zero privacy, no where to hide. _Dammit, this had to have been L's idea. It's totally ridiculous. I can't believe Dad went along with this!_

Light got up and placed her magazine on her desk then went to her door and locked it. Her hand went to her white shirt where she undid some of the top buttons. Seeing this Ryuk left the room, she'd told him in no uncertain terms that if she began undressing he needed to leave immediately. Otherwise, no apples. She adjusted her grey socks again and then went to another shelf where she pulled open a set of fake books and took a black box out of it.

Inwardly she smiled, this would be kind of fun, in a twisted sort of way. _Maybe Dad will freak out and call this crap off_. She steeled herself even as she turned on her mp3 player and walked over to her bed, box in hand. A random pop song started up and filled the silence of the room. _I can do this, I can do this..._

She was positive, as she pulled her purple vibrator out of its box, that the second her father saw this thing (assuming he was helping with the surveillance) he would stop watching and leave faster than lightening. It was the only reason she could bring herself to do this knowing she had an audience.

* * *

Soichiro's face paled in sheer horror as he saw what was in the mystery box Light pulled from her shelf. He stood abruptly, eyes averted from the screen, and excused himself even as he rushed from the room he and L were sitting in.

L cocked his head slightly as the door shut firmly behind the police chief that all but ran from the room. _Well, this is certainly unexpected._ A thumb rose to his mouth as he watched Light lay back on her bed. For a moment he felt like he was wrong for using surveillance like this but quickly dismissed the thought. _If this girl is Kira, this would be exactly the kind of thing she'd do to throw us off._ _There's still a very good chance she's the murderer._

No, L didn't feel the slightest bit guilty as he watched her slender fingers slide up her right thigh, past the grey fabric of her long socks, under her skirt. His dark rimmed eyes paid close attention as her left hand came up her stomach and grasped at her still covered breast, squeezing gently, her back arching slightly up off the mattress.

L began to chew on his thumb as Light's very red, lace panties came off, quickly followed by the too-short skirt. He sank deeper into his crouched position, to maintain his deductive abilities even as blood began to rush to a specific part of his anatomy.

He tried to keep his thoughts analytical and professional but found himself calculating the probability that the bra still hidden by her white button down shirt matched the long discarded panties.

* * *

Light was panting in pleasure, cameras forgotten as she used her fingers and the vibrator to keep building that sweet, ever more tense sensation. She squirmed and moaned, feeling like she would overheat and pass out even as she tore off the white top and rapidly pumped two fingers in and out of her wet core. _So close!_ Her eyes scrunched shut and she bit back a cry. _L, you fucking bastard!_ Her mouth fell open in a silent scream of orgasm as her walls clenched almost painfully down on her digits.

After a few moments all the muscles in her body relaxed and she opened her eyes, still breathing kind of hard. Suddenly, reality came back to her and she instantly felt embarrassed, dirty. She got up and retrieved her clothes, pulling them on quickly. Then she cleaned off and placed the vibrator back in its hiding place and went straight to the bathroom to shower. _Not that I'll have any more privacy in there. Dammit. Oh well, nothing else will be as personal as what just happened._ In a strange way, she felt almost relieved. _It's probably just the release of endorphins._ She reminded herself even as her body was still coming down from the high.

She was really glad she's had the foresight to sew pieces of the death note into her clothes. This way she could continue to add to her kill list without having to be at home. Perfect. They still had nothing on her.

* * *

L pulled his thumb from his mouth and adjusted his position in the chair. Light Yagami had done a wonderful job at distracting the detective from thinking clearly. _It matched..._ Something about that fact was quite satisfying. He ate two more chocolates and tried to ignore the tightness in his jeans.

He reached over and picked up his cell phone, eyes never leaving the screen where he was getting another eyeful of Light as she washed away the evidence of her activities. The phone rang exactly once before the other side picked up.

"Watari." The voice called through the earpiece.

"Could you contact Chief Yagami and tell him he is dismissed for the evening. I'll contact you again when we are ready to start our broadcast."

"Yes, certainly."

"Thank you." L hung up and clenched his fist in annoyance. It was far more difficult than it should be to think of something other than relieving himself while Light's performance was still very fresh in his mind. _Still a fifteen percent chance._


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 (finally)! This came out 98% canon, but it was fairly unavoidable. Sorry for the long wait! Next chapter should be more fun.

An Alternate Note

 

* * *

 

 

It was the fifth night that Soichiro Yagami and L were watching the Yagami household wit the surveillance equipment and outside of the one incident with Light's surprise recreational activity there seemed to be nothing at all suspicious about the three women. Sachiko did nothing any other housewife wouldn't do, Sayu behaved like a typical school girl and Light studied diligently for her college entrance exams. This night however happened to be the night where three criminals died of heart attacks immediately after having their identities revealed on television. None of the women in the Yagami household had seen the news broadcast and they hadn't been on the internet.

Watari had just delivered the news over speaker phone and Mr. Yagami shot up from his seat, "Ryuzaki! You've seen it as well as I! There is no way that Light can be Kira, she's innocent!"

"Hm..." L toyed with the fork he'd used to devour a slice of cake, poking one of the tines into his bottom lip. There was still something about Light that seemed false to him. Her behavior was just too perfect, too precise. "I suppose that's true. That or she has found a way to work around the surveillance."

Just then Matsuda burst into the room, "Chief! I just heard that the three criminals broadcast tonight were all killed by Kira and Light hadn't seen the broadcast! That means she's cleared!"

Soichiro glared at L for a brief moment before turning to Matsuda, "It seems Ryuzaki is still not convinced."

Matsuda's eyes widened exponentially in surprise, "Are you serious! There's no way it could be Light now! You've seen it with your own eyes! How much more proof do you need?"

"How much longer will you subject my family to this invasion of privacy?" There was am edge to the chief's voice as he asked, he didn't know how much longer he could bear the situation.

Feeling the other two men's eyes on him L put down his fork and pressed a button to call Watari.

"Yes?"

"Watari, please remove all surveillance equipment from both households in twenty four hours."

"Of course."

Soichiro sighed in relief and Matsuda laughed. "So she is cleared after all!"

L turned in his seat to look at them. "Unfortunately I can't say that yet. All I can say is that I don't believe prolonged surveillance will reveal Kira to us. I will review all the surveillance from both households to make sure there is nothing we missed, but I doubt Kira would be so easily caught." _I need to see for myself how Kira kills. But how?_

 

* * *

 

Two days Later:

Light sighed contentedly as she casually strolled towards the building in which she would finally take the college entrance exams. Ryuk had just confirmed that all the surveillance equipment had finally been removed from her home and she couldn't have been more relieved. She'd been so happy to no longer be a suspect that she'd given Ryuk a half dozen apples the prior night in celebration.

"You better hurry! The exam starts in ten minutes! You won't be allowed in if you're late!"

Light glanced only briefly at the man who'd given her the warning and scoffed as she continued walking. "That's more than enough time. I hate waiting around for exams, I should have come later."

She heard him gasp at her audacity and smirked. _It's not like these exams will be any kind of challenge. Today couldn't possibly be going any better!_

She showed her ID to check in with the proctor at the desk outside of the classroom, got her seat number and surrendered her phone as per protocol before entering and taking her assigned seat.

For some reason she was having a hard time keeping her eyes straight ahead while they all waited to be told to begin. It felt like there was someone staring at her but she was certain that wasn't possible. Usually everyone in this kind of scenario was too nervous or focused on their own exams to be looking at anyone else.

"You may begin!" The second proctor, the one who would remain in the room announced and the shuffling of paper and clattering of pencils filled the room but the feeling of being stared at persisted.

Light picked up her pencil but didn't bother to look at her exam yet. She knew she had more than enough time and it was quite distracting, the feeling of being watched, but she resisted the urge to look back.

"You there! Student one-six-two! Sit properly in your chair!" The proctor walked past her and stopped two rows back.

This caused Light to finally turn and look behind her. There sat one of the most unusual people she had ever seen. From his bare feet, to the crazy seated posture and the wide, panda-like eyes, there was nothing truly normal about him. And he was staring straight at her. For a moment it was startling but she shook it off and looked back at her own test. It wasn't the first or likely last time she'd had a creepy guy stare. _Ugh, come on Light, let's get this over with so we can get out of here!_

L ignored the proctor who huffed in annoyance but he did put his feet down onto his chair.

 

* * *

 

 

The older man frowned but walked away to continue monitoring the room and L continued to watch Light. He found himself impressed as she went through her exam without pause, completing it quickly and effortlessly. The corner of L's lips rose slightly as he watched her raise her hand to turn in her exam before they'd announced the half time mark. _I can't say I'm surprised, although this only makes my belief that you are Kira that much stronger._

Once the soft click of her heels vanished outside of the classroom L picked up his own pencil and started on his exam. He'd made up his mind, he would watch Light from a much closer distance from here on out.

 

* * *

 

A month had passed since the entrance exams and things had seemed to go back to normal for Light. As normal as life could be when she was the owner of a death note.

The wind blew softly, lifting the ends of her hair and ruffling the edge of her navy blue skirt. Pale pink blossom petals floated past and she smiled. It was a beautiful day and she would be giving her speech as the freshman class representative in a short while. Of course, she'd gotten no closer to figuring out L's identity, but being free of suspicion had Light feeling confident either way.

Her large, gangly stalker loomed over. "You're a college student now, it's kind of exciting. I'm proud."

Light chuckled at Ryuk's statement. _Such a strange shinigami, that didn't sound anything like you Ryuk._

 

* * *

 

 

"And now the freshman class representative, Light Yagami." Light stood, straightened her already neat white blouse and walked up to the podium on stage.

Light reached the podium and they announced the other student who would be making the address with her. "And freshman class representative Hideki Ryuga."

She watched, surprised as L shuffled his way up to the stage. _I knew I'd be addressing the class with another student, but that guy? He's the same one who couldn't be bothered to sit correctly and kept burning a hole in the back of my head. What's his deal?_

Light cleared her throat, preparing to speak as the lanky, sloppy looking guy stopped beside her. He was still taller than she was, despite his terrible posture and her modest black heels. His loose fitting white shirt, baggy jeans and ratty sneakers were completely out of place in this setting. She didn't take the time to reason why his overall presence bothered her and began her speech.

Several students whispered among themselves about how completely different the two were and many expressed envy of their perfect test scores.

Once she finished her part L picked up and completed his speech with no errors, much to Light's surprise. She walked off stage, the strange guy who shared a name with a famous pop star shuffling close behind.

Light found a closer seat so she stopped and sat down.

L crouched down on the chair beside her and looked right at her. "Light Yagami? Your father is Chief Soichiro Yagami of the NPA. You plan on joining the police agency when you graduate, and you already have experience seeing as you've helped solve cases in the past. Now you're showing an interest in the Kira case."

Light kept quiet even as red flags started going up in her mind. _Who the hell is this guy?!_

"I'm impressed by your abilities your sense of justice. If you promise not to tell anyone I have important information concerning the Kira investigation that I'd like to share with you."

She turned her face in his direction, "I'm sorry, but how exactly do you know all this?" _This guy is completely creeping me out! What the hell?_

"Do you promise not to tell?" L looked at her with those wide, dark rimmed eyes waiting for a response.

Light looked back up at whomever was talking on stage, not that she was paying them any attention. "Sure, I won't tell. What is it?"

L's face loomed just a little bit closer as she glanced back at him again, "I just wanted to tell you..." his voiced dropped to a whisper, "I'm L."

Light's eyes widened slightly and she froze in surprise. _Wh-what?! No way! There is no way this guy is L. L would never admit this. Does this mean they still think I'm Kira? Ok, calm down... if he is L, I can't seem afraid._

She relaxed herself a bit before giving a slight chuckle, "Really? If you truly are who you claim to be, I must say it's an honor. But really, why would you tell me that?" Here she also dropped her voice just a bit, "Isn't your identity strictly confidential?"

"Well, I feel like you could be of help to us on the Kira investigation." L turned away from her at this point. _There's still only about a ten percent chance that you are Kira. Even so, something tells me you are Kira. You're just too perfect. It isn't normal. If you are Kira, these is nothing that could put more pressure on you than this scenario._

 

* * *

 

"Haha, I didn't think that would turn out so interesting. If that guy really is L, I must say, I'm impressed." Ryuk's permanent smile seemed more pronounced as he floated behind Light.

_I agree, whether or not he's truly L I can't do anything to him. It would immediately cast suspicion upon me... damn._

"Hey, Miss Yagami?" L's voice called out.

Ryuk laughed again. "Sounds like your new friend is calling you!"

She ignored Ryuk but stopped walking and turned to face her supposed nemesis. "Yes?"

L paused for a moment once he'd caught up, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Light smiled politely. "Oh no, the pleasure was mine!" She replied with a sweet tone.

A sleek black car pulled up and the driver got out to open the door for L. "I'm sure I'll see you around campus." He climbed into the car as Light responded in the same sweet, friendly tone.

"Yes of course. Take care." She bowed slightly and the driver closed the door, got into the drivers seat and pulled away.

Two other male students were whispering loudly, "Wow, that guy must be loaded! It's not fair, a genius and rich. Where's the justice?"

"Yeah, and he's already getting friendly with that hottie. What was her name? Yagami?"

"Yeah man, and she's a genius too! I swear some people have all the luck!"

Ryuk was laughing again and Light could only clench and release her fists in anger. _I need to go home. This isn't good, and just when I thought everything was going so well! Damn shinigami, stop laughing!_

 

* * *

 

"So," Watari asked looking back at L through the rear-view mirror, "how did it go?"

L began to chew on the edge of his thumb, "Light Yagami seemed surprised but she hid it very well. She's a brilliant young woman, I sincerely hope I am wrong. it'd be a shame if she really is Kira."

Watari hummed, "I have yet to meet someone more brilliant than you are. I'm sure you'll resolve this case before long."

_I certainly hope so Watari._

 

* * *

 

The bus ride home seemed to take forever and once she got inside Light kicked off her shoes, went straight to her room, locked the door and pulled a pillow against her face. "AAAARRRRRGGHHHHHH!" Her scream of frustration was efficiently muffled and she dropped the pillow in favor of punching the wall.

She glared up at Ryuk, "I can't believe this is happening!"

"Why don't you just do the eye deal with me then? You could see this L guy's name and get hid of him now." Ryuk asked. He was startled by the unbridled anger the normally calm girl was displaying.

"Don't be an idiot! That's a horrible plan! If I were to kill him now, immediately after he revealed himself to me that'd be like announcing to the world that I am Kira. And even if he's not L and I kill him I'd just be announcing to the real L that I am Kira." Light started laughing and Ryuk looked even more alarmed.

"This is completely ridiculous! He got me! It was a good move, really. I can't touch him now. I guess I'll just have to find a way to get him to trust me so I can find the best way to get rid of him." She threw herself down onto her bed and sighed, already beginning to feel calmer as she began to come up with a new plan.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm not sure yet Ryuk but I certainly can't leave things as they are."


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L and Light interaction mostly. L is being a tiny bit perverted? Haha, oh well.

Light flashed her bright, albeit fake, smile as she approached the man waving at her.  "Hello Ryuga."

  
"Good morning.  Thank you for agreeing to meet me today."  L scratched the back of his head as Light stopped in front of him.

  
Light set her bag down on the bench beside them, "Of course, but did you realize I was a tennis champ before challenging me to this game?"  _I suppose this works in my favor.  It could turn out better than anything I'd plan.  If I can befriend L, maybe I'll be able to get him to reveal his true identity to me._

  
He waited until she'd taken out her equipment before he lead them onto the court.  "I did actually, but I was a British junior champion myself."  They paused on the court.    
"Oh?  Are you from England then?"  Light pulled her hair up into a high pony tail and smiled at L again.

  
_You won't figure me out that easily Light Yagami._   "I lived in England for a period of time, yes.  But that won't give away L's identity."  His flat tone held a finality to it so Light didn't press the matter.

  
Her smile smile didn't falter though.  _Very well then, he definitely thinks I'm Kira but the fact that he's trying to get closer to me means that he still has nothing on me.  Alright, two can play this game._   "Should we start then?"

  
"Yes, why don't we play one set since its our first game?  I won't go easy on you just because you're a woman."  L said while bouncing a ball off the ground.

  
_Was that comment intended for Kira or Light?_   "Sounds fair."  Light got into position and L served immediately.  The hit was so hard and fast that Light just stood stock still and blinked.  "Wow, I guess you weren't kidding."

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
After a longer game than anticipated L found he was not actually entirely disappointed at the outcome.

"As expected, you won."  Feet shuffling, he watched Light from the corner of his eye as she wiped sweat from her brow.  They'd left the tennis courts immediately as somehow an entire crowd appeared without either of them really noticing.

  
"Hah, well, I haven't had to play that hard in a really long time.  It was a lot of fun."  The brunette shifted her bag back up on her shoulder, "Actually, there is something I'd like to ask you before we go our separate ways.  Would you mind joining me for a drink?  I'm actually pretty thirsty."

  
"Since you've humored me with a game of tennis, yes, I'll answer your questions but you should know," L stopped walking so Light also paused and looked up at his dark rimmed eyes.  "I suspect that you, Light Yagami, are Kira."

  
"Are you kidding?  Me, Kira?"  Light laughed slightly.  _Damn, now I can't ask to meet with someone on the task force to confirm his identity._

  
"Don't worry it's only by about ten percent."  The detective watched her face closely for anything that might give her away.  He found nothing there.

  
"Right...  Let's just go get that drink."  Light walked on just a bit ahead so he'd have to follow.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Now seated in Light's preferred, secluded area of the cafe she found she really needed a new way to get that confirmation of his identity.

  
"Here are your drinks.  Enjoy."  The server set down her unsweetened iced tea and a hot coffee for L.  He gave them a brief, strange look, almost as if he didn't understand why the two of them were sitting together.  Light fought the urge to roll her eyes and tell him to get lost before he finally stepped away.

  
"What was it you wanted to ask me?" L tapped his fingers on his knee with one hand as he started dropping several cubes of sugar into his cup.

  
Light picked up her glass and took a sip, slightly disturbed with the ridiculous amount of sugar that the man perched across from her was adding to his small cup of coffee.   "My question can wait until you no longer suspect me of being Kira.  Is there anything you'd like to talk about instead?"

  
L looked up from his coffee and held out a sugar cube.  "Sugar?"

  
Light shook her head no.

  
"Oh well," he stuffed the cube into his mouth, "would you mind if I tested your deductive abilities then?"  He spoke around the melting sugar cube, words coming out just a tiny bit slurred due to it.

  
"Alright, that could be interesting."  Light adjusted her tennis skirt, disliking how it stuck to her skin due to the drying sweat.  Her first priority upon leaving here would be a nice long shower.

  
L slid a few photographs he had in his back pocket across the table towards her.  "Take a look at these and tell me what you make of them.  They're notes written by inmates under Kira's control.  It's evidence that was never revealed to the public so I ask that you not discuss this with anyone else."

  
Her slender fingers reached out and grasped the edge of the photos before he'd let go of them.  "Very well."

  
Upon seeing what the photos were Light made sure to school her features carefully.  Being that she was in fact Kira she knew exactly what these were and what the message in them read.  She made sure to pretend to ponder it for a few moments before responding.  

  
"It's frightening to think that Kira may be able to control a persons actions before death... there seems to be some kind of message here for you.  It seems to read, 'L, do you know, Shinigami love apples' but..."  Light set the pictures down.  "That makes no sense.  Were there any more messages like these?  Something that may be missing?"

  
L stared at Light more wide eyed than usual, "Very good.  Your deduction was perfect.  As a matter of fact, here."  He slid a fourth picture towards her.  "With this it reads, 'L, do you know, Shinigami who have red hands love apples.'"

  
Light's eyes narrowed, _A fake!_ _I knew it was a trap and I just barely dodged it_.  "Well, it still makes no sense does it?  Everyone knows shinigami aren't real.  Besides, this looks like something Kira made up to distract you.  It's very unlikely this will lead you to him."

  
"If you were in my position and you needed to confirm without a doubt if someone were Kira, how would you do it?"  He bit at the edge of his thumb.  Her responses were intriguing if not incriminating.

  
"Well, I'd probably do what you were just doing here with me.  I'd try to bait them into revealing something only Kira would know."  Light shrugged and sipped at her drink again.

  
L sat up just a little bit more straight, eyes boring into Light.  "Amazing.... absolutely incredible.  You were able to immediately think of a scenario where the detective was speaking directly to the suspect and you saw right through my tactic.  I've asked several detectives the same thing and they took several minutes to come up with different approaches.  You'll make an excellent detective Light."

  
"Well, I guess that works against me too.  The better my responses, the more suspicious I look."  She quirked a half smile which neither confirmed or denied said suspicion.

  
_Beautiful, athletic and a brilliant mind.  A lethal combination; at this rate the cards could fall either way._   L narrowed his eyes, "Yes, it's increased the probability that you are Kira by another three percent.  Of course, it only makes me that much more determined to work with you on this case.  Do you know why?"

  
Light crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back.  "Well, if I were Kira then it'd make it easier for you to investigate me, plus there is always the chance that I would give myself away.  And even if I'm not Kira I can still help resolve the case.  It's a win-win situation for you.  But if you want me to work with you I'd like some confirmation from a task force member that you really are L.  After all, you could be anyone as far as I know.  Who knows, you might be Kira yourself.  Unless you allow me to meet with someone who can confirm you are who you say you are I can't work with you."

  
L found himself watching Light's pale pink lips move with each word.  _You sure like to talk, don't you Light?  Typical for someone who hates to lose._   There were a couple of ways he could think of to stop her monologue but shrugged them off.  "Of course you can meet someone from task force headquarters if that's what it'll take to have you work with us.  In fact, I am working alongside your father and other members of the NPA."

  
Light's looked a bit surprised, "Really?  That's-"  Her cell phone began to ring, "excuse me." 

 

She picked it up.  "Hello?"

  
L's phone was also ringing and he picked up a second later, "Ryuzaki."

  
Their eyes widened simultaneously.

  
"It's my father!"  
"Light, your father!"

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
They'd ended their respective phone calls and raced outside to where Watari was pulling up to drive them over to the hospital.  

  
Once in the car L's mind was fast at work again.  _Could it really be that this girl is Kira?  Would Kira kill her own father to 'prove' her innocence?  Or is it possible that my theory is wrong?_ He needed more evidence.  Or rather, he needed evidence period.  This situation was growing ever more frustrating for the world's greatest detective.

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
After seeing her father and being assured he would be well after a few days rest Light had kissed his forehead and promised to find Kira.  "I won't let you down Dad.  Now get some rest."

  
L stood and shuffled to the door, "Take care Mr. Yagami.  I will see you when you return to headquarters."  He stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

  
"Light,"  Soichiro began, looking much older than he had even just a few days ago.  "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you that Ryuzaki was considering you a suspect.  Please know that I don't believe for a moment that you could be that cold-hearted killer."

  
That struck something deep in Light's being.  _A cold hearted killer..._ "Don't worry Dad, I know you don't.  Just get some sleep.  I'm going to head home now to rest too, can't be missing classes if I expect to graduate at the top of my class again."

  
Soichiro smiled at his daughter, "Of course not.  Good night."

 

* * *

 

  
  
Light almost bumped right into a white mass as she stepped out of her fathers hospital room.  "Oh!  Ryuga -er, Ryuzaki, I didn't think you would still be here."

  
The 'white mass' turned and looked down at his prime Kira suspect.  He'd been listening in on the conversation between father and daughter but what he'd heard only left him more frustrated because she sounded genuinely innocent yet his mind refused to believe that.  "Ah yes Light.  Since I brought you here I figured I should bring you back so I waited."

  
"Oh."  Light didn't believe him for a second.  _You were spying on my conversation, weren't you L?  Nice try but I'm not that stupid._   "It's OK.  The train station is only a couple minutes walk from here, I'll be fine on my own.  I'm sure you have more important things do do."

  
His large, panda-like eyes looked away almost glossed over as he thought of the shortcake that awaited him once he got back.  He was starving.  "Very well then.  I'll see you soon so we can begin working together."

  
"Yes, as soon as my father is well I'll join you both.  Good night."  Light walked off, eager to get to the station and be alone to think.  It'd been far too long of a day and interacting directly with her nemesis was draining.

  
L watched her walk away, eyes lingering on her smooth legs, "Mmm..."  He really wanted that cake.  Hopefully Watari was already waiting outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while... Anyway, here comes male!Amane and second Kira!

It was only a couple of days before Mr. Soichiro Yagami was released from the hospital and now he was walking into their newest defacto headquarters location to rejoin his team and investigation. In this time Kira remained active but no new leads had been identified. He opened the door to the darkened suite where he was greeted with the site of L typing awkwardly at a computer as Mogi sorted ridiculously tall piles of paperwork. Matsuda and Aizawa were on their way back the regular NPA headquarters and wouldn't arrive for another half hour or so.

"Mr. Yagami, welcome back." L spoke to him without turning away from his computer screen. "I trust you are feeling well?"

Mr. Yagami's shoulders relaxed slightly. "As well as can be expected, yes."

"Very good," L spun around in his office chair and faced the older man. "I would like for you to call Light and have her join us today. If you get in touch with her now she, Aizawa and Matsuda should all arrive here at approximately the same time. That will be perfect timing to have everyone go over all the evidence we've gathered so far together."

Soichiro sighed slightly, "Very well." He picked up his cell, turned it on and called his oldest daughter.

 

* * *

 

Light put her pen down and closed the Death Note, her eyes moving to her phone buzzing across her desk. She grasped it and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Light, this is your father. I need you to head over to meet us as soon as possible if you still want to join the Kira investigation." The voice was clear yet slightly hesitant over the phone. Her father was still uncomfortable with the entire situation, not that she could blame him.

"Of course Dad, I'm just finishing up some work here and I'll head right over. What's the address?" She pulled out a clean sheet of ordinary notebook paper as she said this and wrote down her father's instructions.

Once their goodbyes were said she snapped her phone shut and looked up at Ryuk who was floating around randomly to entertain himself. "One step closer..."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." She stood and placed the death note back into it's secret location before grabbing up her white trench coat and walking out.

 

* * *

 

The eighteen year old felt awkward walking into a hotel and riding the elevator up to the penthouse suites alone. It made her second guess her usual choice in attire; short skirts, high heels and trench coats probably weren't helping the image people were getting of her so she just shoved her hands into her coat pockets and looked straight ahead. Whatever they were thinking didn't really matter anyway.

She was Kira, there was nothing she couldn't do, damn what anyone thought. _They have no idea what I can do_ , her eyes narrowed in malice for a moment before she caught herself _, No! Focus! My only goal is to get rid of L so I can carry on with my life._

The elevator dinged as it stopped at the top floor. She swept the long hair that had fallen into her face back as she stepped off the elevator and followed the signs for room 1034. After a short walk she stopped abruptly in front of the door. _The war begins now._ Light didn't have time to worry over her ever darkening thought processes _. I just need to win._

 

* * *

 

Knock, knock, knock.

The entire assembled team, sans L who carried on as per usual, collectively turned to face the door.

"Please come in." L called out as he continued his work.

The knob turned and Light stepped in.

The entire group was strangely quiet for a moment before Mr. Yagami walked up to his daughter, "Come in, I'll introduce you to the team. We are all going by code names, so please use those while you are here. I'm Asahi." he gestured towards Matsuda who stepped forward.

"Hey Light, I'm-" Matsuda was cut off as Watari called out from an adjacent room.

"L, you must look at this." Watari strolled into the room and turned on the TV. On screen the Sakura TV newscaster was explaining that they were under duress and had no choice but to play the Kira video tapes they had been sent. Everyone in the room, Light included, ran up towards the screen, introductions completely forgotten at the moment.

On TV they changed the shot to their outside festival as "Kira" continued his speech about having the public cooperate with his plans. The once calm festival had quickly become a Kira party of sorts. People were cheering on Kira and officers had started running up to disperse the ever more rowdy group.

Gasps and shouts of excitement tore through the crowd as the police officers began dropping dead and "Kira" kept on about how if you stood against him, you would be eliminated.

A man they recognized was filmed running up and shouting for everyone to leave, that they were in danger. Suddenly he grasped at his chest, gasping and a young girl ran up to help him as he fell. "Mr. Ukita! Mr. Ukita, are you alright?!"

Light gasped as she recognized her little sister Sayu on screen. "No! Sayu! Get out of there!" Inside Light was ecstatic, things were definitively working in her favor as this nearly proved she couldn't be Kira. Of course, nothing ever works out that perfectly.

Sayu started shout out, "Stop this Kira! Whoever you are this is wrong! Can't you see that?!"

 _Oh God... Sayu, shut up! Stop talking!_ Light turned and ran for the door but before she reached it L called out.

"Don't. You will only be killed if you rush in there."

Her head whipped to face the crouched detective who still hadn't turned to look at her. "That's my little sister, like hell I'm waiting here!" With that she yanked open the door and ran out, her father seemed to have come to his senses and was following her out.

"Wait Light! I'm coming with you!" The door began to swing shut as Matsuda and Aizawa moved to join them.

"Please, do not follow them. There is no telling where Kira is and if we all run in blindly we shall all be killed." This caused the other two men to pause.

"Well then, what do you propose we do Ryuzaki? Stand by and watch as Kira has a field day?!" Aizawa, hot headed as always shouted.

"I have a plan, will you please call deputy director Kitamura? We will need his assistance." L's hands were clenched so tightly on his legs that his knuckles were turning what. _What in the world is going on here?_

 

* * *

 

The TV station was only three blocks from the hotel where they were all gathered moments ago and Light ran the entire way, heels slamming into the unforgiving concrete and blacktop, coat and hair flapping wildly behind her. _Sayu, Sayu, Sayu! Please don't die!_

The footsteps and shouts of her father behind her were completely ignored. She nearly screeched to a halt as she reached the chaotic scene outside of Sakura TV. It took her a few tense moments to locate her sister, tears streaming down her face and helplessly clutching at her chest.

 _No..._ "SAYU!" Light didn't hear herself scream as she ran to her sister and caught her in her arms before she hit the ground. "No, no Sayu! You idiot! Why?!" She watched, terrified as the light in her sister's eyes dimmed and she shuddered out a final breath. "NOOOOOO!"

 

* * *

 

Amane sat in his dressing room watching the ensuing chaos with a smile. _This will get me noticed by Kira for sure! I wonder when he'll show up?_

He frowned as he'd already had to kill several cops and now a young girl, how long exactly would it take for Kira to show up or respond to him anyway? He was getting bored as he stretched his leather clad legs out and reached for the remote to turn off the broadcast but paused as a young woman ran into the shot, shouting the name of the girl he'd just killed.

Amane sat straight up, eyes wide and shoulder length blond hair swaying slightly in his face. She had a name, but he couldn't see her lifespan. "No way... Kira is... a woman?" He smiled. "Found you. Light Yagami? I'll be seeing you soon."

Just then there was a knock at his door. He turned off the TV and asked, "Yeah, what is it?"

The door opened and his manager poked her head in. "Your TV appearance has been cancelled with everything that's been going on."

He rolled his eyes at her, "Yeah I figured that."

The woman glared at him. "Don't give me that attitude. Let's just get ready to go to your shoot instead. I called and had it moved up so get changed."

Amane groaned but got up to change and head out anyway. _Besides, I found Kira! Now I just have to figure out how to meet her._

 

* * *

 

Soichiro ran to catch up with Light who was now crouched on the ground, gripping Sayu's limp body in her arms and crying unabashedly. He felt the world shift beneath his feet as his mind finally took in that one of his girls was dead and his other was falling apart. His hand reached for his gun before coherent thought had returned to him and he swung around screaming.

"Leave now! Leave or I'll start arresting you all here and now!" More people started screaming and running as he started shooting at the large TV screen that was still showing the broadcast of the Kira tapes.

Shrieks continued to fill the air as glass from the screen showered the nearby area. He stopped to take off his jacket and drape it over Light's head, "Take your sister and get out of here! I'm getting those tapes!" then took off into the TV station, threatening the guards at gun point to let him in.

Moments went by and Light could not bring herself to move from that spot, Sayu eerily still in her arms amid the commotion. She was beyond herself at this time, she could barely think. Whomever this second Kira was, she would kill him. Not only had he tarnished Kira's name by killing innocent people, he'd also destroyed her family and this would not go unpunished.

Lights and sirens filled the air as several armored cars with tinted windows pulled up to the scene. The police L had specifically instructed on how to respond finally arrived. Aizawa, helmet covering his head stopped by Light and shook her shoulder, "Light, Light. Come on, we're getting you guys out of here..."

When she didn't respond right away he looked up to see Soichiro running out of the building, bag in hand. "Chief.." he said quietly, head bowed. The bag was tossed into his hands and he watched as his chief fell to his knees holding his girls. There was nothing he could or wanted to say as he looked away from his superior crying in the street.

 

* * *

 

Several hours later Light sat staring down at a cup of coffee that had been placed in front of her. She didn't want to be here and her father had flat out refused to allow it but she told him to let it go. _I have to do this... everything that's happened is because I am Kira, because L is trying to stop me. I have to end this game._

The room was once again eerily silent, a heavy weight hanging over them all as no one in their small task force knew exactly how to proceed in a situation like this. Everyone but L, who seemingly had no tact. He'd made her sit and watch all the Kira tapes, including ones that hadn't been aired.

"Miss Yagami-" He began, voice cutting through the silence unceremoniously but he was quickly cut off.

"Light." Her eyes moved up to the almost vulture-like figure of L and right now he did seem like a vulture, dark eyes piercing, picking for scraps in light of a death. "Just Light. What exactly is it that couldn't wait until... later?" _After my sister's funeral? After we've had time to process this? What am I even supposed to say?_

"Very well, Light, I need to know what conclusions you can draw from these latest Kira killings and the tapes he has left, now that you've had a chance to view them. I understand it may be difficult for you, seeing as you have been directly affected by these events but it is all the more reason I need you to answer this for me." He watched her very closely, hands clasped firmly to his knees. _Something is very wrong here. I still think you are Kira, Light but this... this is a new... no, a second Kira. A Kira with no morals and a half way decent plan to kill me. Fortunately he or she is not yet in contact with the original Kira._

Matsuda, who had been practically fidgeting the whole time could no longer take it and spoke up. "Hey, Ryuzaki, do you really think this can't wait until later? I mean-"

"No. It's alright. I'll answer him." Light shifted slightly and took the cup of now cold coffee to her lips, knocking back the entire thing in one go. She set the cup down. "This is the work of a second Kira. This killer has no morals and is clearly looking for attention from the original Kira, of that I am certain. His threat to kill you, Ryuzaki, is proof of that. What better way to get the original Kira on his side than to eliminate his greatest enemy?"

L's eyes widened and he suppressed a small smile. _Brilliant, absolutely brilliant. Even if you are Kira, admitting this truth makes it harder for me to pin you as our killer._

Matsuda gasped outright and the rest of the men in the room were left gaping.

"Th-that's exactly what L- I mean, Ryuzaki deduced before you and Chief were brought back here!" Matsuda, forever excitable, exclaimed with more enthusiasm than was appropriate.

"Yes! Exactly what I had been thinking, thank you Light." L spoke as he stood and walked to stand over Light who looked up at him suspiciously.

"So why exactly did you need me to tell you that?" She asked him warily. _Is this some other kind of crazy trap?_

"Well, my theory wouldn't hold much water if I was the only one to draw that conclusion and you did it so quickly... you might even be a better detective than me." His slight smile was now showing as he bit the side of his thumb and Light stared back at him slightly dumbfounded. _Wait, he... what?_

"Tell me," L continued paying no regard to her utter confusion. "would you write a response to this second Kira for me? I think you're the best person to do it." He paused and looked at Mr. Yagami, "That is, unless you feel you need to take some time with your family right now."

Light thought for a moment, she was truly torn between leaving and getting some slight space from all this and cornering the imposter as quickly as possible to get revenge. "I'll do it."

"Light..." Mr. Yagami began.

"No Dad, I have to do this. Now, more than ever, I have to catch Kira. No one will stop me." She stood and gave him a hard, determined look.

Soichiro gave a defeated sigh. "...alright."

 


End file.
